fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Despot Stygian Zinogre
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = YukiHerz, Dry-Bawful }} The Crimson Despot Stygian Zinogre is a Deviant of Stygian Zinogre. Physiology The Crimson Despot's horns are bigger and have curves, sometimes these curvatures can be extreme, their skin colors remain similar to those of the Stygian Zinogre, it sports longer hairs than the common Zinogres, its secondary claws curve around forming scythes, and the white spikes are longer and have red/orange tints at the end and increase in number at the tail, the hair of Crimson Despots is a darker, silver tone with a metallic sheen visible under light. Information Crimson Despots are rare among the already rare Stygian Zinogres, when one is spotted a team of veterans is immediately dispatched to hunt them. These Zinogres will always target the hunters with lowest health, then with the lowest defense and lastly the one with the lowest attack. Abilities Crimson Despots are always overcharged, flocks of three types of bugs follow them wherever they go, these bugs are responsible for its ability to use Fire, Dragon and Ice separately or at the same time as Frozen Seraphim, while its powerful horns allow it to control these elements and channel them through its body. Using these factors in conjunction, Crimson Despots can launch attacks that utilize either of the three elements, when about to use dragon element, its dragon energy in the back will intensify, and when preparing to use Fire or Ice the respective bugs will start glowing stronger, it can launch elemental projectiles, create area-of-effect explosions around itself, release orbs which home in on targets at high speed and charge at full speed while covered in elemental barriers. The Crimson Despot truly shines when it enrages, it will charge up once and a pillar of purple lightning will strike down around it, its energy marking spread across the body are more prominent and change colors during the fight, pulsating between Orange, Dark Red and Light Blue to signify a charge of Fire, Dragon or Ice, and a multicolored tone when enraged to signify usage of Frozen Seraphim, its dragon electricity becomes stronger in intensity and its frontal claws will be permanently coated in dragon element, all of its elemental attacks will use Frozen Seraphim after this point, and its melee attacks will inflict Dragonblight, it will also increase its already high speed and gain access to new moves. Some of its new moves include a forward lunge and 360° spin that creates a short lived Frozen Seraphim vortex, a jump attack which creates a crater of dragon element in the ground, a long howl which creates a large area of effect but short-lived twister of fire and ice shards, a spinning jump attack which launches clusters of bugs into random directions which explode with Frozen Seraphim on Impact, doing a backstep and then a forward lunge covered in frozen seraphim, another spin jump towards a target with the frozen seraphim cover, a short roar followed by expanding rings of explosions which use Ice, Fire, Dragon and lastly Frozen Seraphim and a sweeping ground attack using its scythes to create holes in the ground infested with clusters of bugs that explode when a foe approaches. When low on health, it will enter its last stand phase, the area will be covered with swarms of bugs and large clusters of them will cover the exits preventing escape, the elemental effects will intensify and its attacks will become faster, but it will flinch in pain every once in a while. Materials Equipment Great Sword Darkstream Dis *Attack: 310(325 Upgraded) *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 20 Dragon Damage, 10 Fire Damage, 10 Ice Element Long Sword Darkstream Hannibal *Attack: 310(325 Upgraded) *Sharpness: White *Special: 20 Dragon Damage, 10 Fire Damage, 10 Ice Element Sword and Shield Darkstream Gomorra *Attack: 310(325 Upgraded) *Sharpness: White *Special: 20 Dragon Damage, 10 Fire Damage, 10 Ice Element Dual Blades Darkstream Lucifer *Attack: 310(325 Upgraded) *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 20 Dragon Damage, 10 Fire Damage, 10 Ice Element Hammer Darkstream Malik *Attack: 310(325 Upgraded) *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 20 Dragon Damage, 10 Fire Damage, 10 Ice Element Hunting Horn Darkstream Eater *Attack: 300(315 Upgraded) *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 20 Dragon Damage, 10 Fire Damage, 10 Ice Element *Notes: Lance Darkstream Babylon *Attack: 310(325 Upgraded) *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 20 Dragon Damage, 10 Fire Damage, 10 Ice Element Gunlance Darkstream Titan *Attack: 310(325 Upgraded) *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 20 Dragon Damage, 10 Fire Damage, 10 Ice Element *Shelling: Normal 3 Switch Axe Darkstream Deceiver *Attack: 310(325 Upgraded) *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 20 Dragon Damage, 10 Fire Damage, 10 Ice Element *Phial: Power Phial Light Bowgun Darkstream Widow *Attack: 320(335 Upgraded) *Ammo: All Fire, Dragon, Ice and Sleep Ammo *Special: Seraphim Rapid Fire *Reload Time: Fast Heavy Bowgun Darkstream Hangedman *Attack: 320(335 Upgraded) *Ammo: All Fire, Dragon, Ice and Sleep Ammo *Special: Seraphim Wyvern Shot *Reload Time: Moderate-Slow Bow Darkstream Panopticon *Attack: 310(325 Upgraded) *Coating: Any *Special: 20 Dragon Damage, 10 Fire Damage, 10 Ice Element *Charge: Lv1: Rapid Lvl2 Lv2: Rapid Lvl3 Lv3: Pierce Lvl4 Armor *Defense: 610 *Fire Defense: 30 *Thunder Defense: 0 *Ice Defense: 30 *Water Defense: -30 *Dragon Defense: 30 *Earth Defense: 0 Skills *Ruthlessness *Element Atk Up *Crimson Despot Soul *Item Use Down Crimson Despot Soul: Evade+2, Peak Performance. Notes *Its horns, hind leg claws and chest can be broken, its frontal legs and lower body can be scarred and its tail can be cut off. *A Despot can be defined as a monarch with absolute power, which rules with oppressive and tyrannical methods, crimson is a deep shade of red with a slight purple tint. *Armor Skills made by Dry-Bawful. *Render made by Narwhaler. =See Also= *''User:YukiHerz/YukiHerz's Monster List'' Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Subspecies Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:YukiHerz Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Frozen Seraphim Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster